A Mistake and a second chance
by Asanzy13
Summary: This is the same story, but i redid it. So basiclly Hikari is told to leave S.A and Kei is determined to find out why? can he convince her to come back, will they ever be together? or Will SA fall apart forever? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys it's me, this is my second attempt at this because the first one didn't go so well. Anyway it's basically the same thing, but with a few changes. Please R&R I hope you enjoy!**

A Mistake and a Second Chance

Chapter One

It was a cool winter day and I had just finished my jogging around town. I stopped and took a seat on the park bench which gave a view of the ocean which by this time of year was probably freezing, but it looked so beautiful with the glorious warm colored view of the sunset behind it. For a couple of minutes I grasped the moment of beauty when I heard a rustling sound in the huge forest behind me. I jumped up preparing to fight, but I stopped when I saw a familiar figure step out of the woods.

"Yahiro, What on earth are you doing here?" I said keeping a good 5 feet distance between him and I

"I have come in regards to a proposition or offer a deal if that's what you want to call It." he said in a cool sly voice

"I don't make deals with people like you, and why would you want to ask one from me? I am of no use to you." I said puzzled.

"Oh contraire my dear you are of plenty of use to me. Now if you don't mind I will get straight to the point; over the years you and Kie have developed the relationship of being rivals. Always competing, but you are always ranked 2 (I got mad and was about to sock him, but I decided to let him finish.) yes? I know you have been oblivious to this for a while, but you are noticing now that my dear cousin is madly in love with you and you may not know it but you have feelings as well. Now I will not go into detail, but you have been brought into a situation with a group of people that are highly dangerous. If you do not drop out of S.A and leave this city immediately your friends, family, and Kei will get hurt. I came to warn you Hikari not to harm you. Their lives are on the line and it's up to you. You have this week to decide, I hope you make the right decision." he said disappearing into the forest.

I felt numb… I fell to my knees and looked back and tried to take in what just happened. So many emotions ran through me and so many questions filled my mind, but I knew if I waited for them to be answered it would be too late. I quickly ran home, because I knew if I didn't leave now people would get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The second I got home I got my family around the table. On my way home I planned exactly how to do this.

"Mom, Dad guys I have something to tell you something very important." I said trying to sound excited when I was dying inside.

"Yes darling what is it?" my mom said. The whole room went silent.

"I'm dropping out of S.A and moving to a nearby city called Hiwashi town." I said. Everyone was in shock. My father nearly choked on his sushi.

"What on earth for! And why we are only hearing about this now?" my father said.

"Another school with a program just like special A invited me on a full scholarship to study with them (I wasn't lying it actually was true I did get a scholarship I just wasn't going to take it at the time) they offered to pay for an apartment for me to live in (also true) I was also planning to get everything settled at my school and be packed so I can leave by next week. Oh please I really want to go and it will be good for me please." I said looking at my father using my puppy dog eyes.

It was quiet for what seemed like hours and then my father gave an assuring nod to my mother and brother and they returned it and looked back at me.

"Hikari I would never stop you for getting a better education I was in your room looking for something and saw the letter from the school. I will call your school and tell them of the news, but tell me are you sure you want to do this?" he said

_No absolutely not, I'm only going because I was told you could all possibly die if I don't. I don't have much of a choice! _ "Yes I am!" I said.

"Then I hope you will be very happy." He said with a smile

I went and hugged them all. I couldn't say I was thrilled, but I was happy they understood. I ate dinner and went to bed crying myself to sleep that night hoping this could be all just one bad dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The next morning

I awoke earlier then my alarm that morning and sat up in my bed. I dreamed it was all a nightmare, but sadly it wasn't. I got up took a shower and walked to school preparing myself for the worst week ever.

I slowly made my way up to the school gate and I avoided any contact with S.A period. I quickly made my way to first period which was study hall and since I was by myself I went to the green house to relax.

***meanwhile in 1st period home Ec with Kei (POV), Tadashi and Ryuu***

"Where do you think Hikari was this morning?" Tadashi asked out of the blue while they were making omelets for class.

"I don't know I haven't seen her all morning how about you Kei?" Ryuu asked

"No" I said calmly. _"But I'm going to find out."_ I thought to myself it wasn't like her to not come to school or say hello to anyone. The thought of his beloved in trouble pained him with concern.

RRRRIiiiiiiNNGGGGG! The sign of 1st period was over and I quickly made my way out of class to go and find Hikari.

*Hikari*

I went to Tadashi's mother's office (Principle of the school) She welcomed me in happily.

"Your father called last night, you will be very much missed and I am very lucky that I had a wonderful student like you." she said with a bit of sadness in her voice

"Thank you and I will very much miss this place, but I think it's time for me to move on." I said

"Well I notified your teachers and you will have to give me you books (I handed her everything I had) and sign this. It will permanently say you no longer go to this school and remember if you change your mind just tell me" she said giving me the paper and a hug.

"Thank you I will fill this out later." I said leaving her office heading back to the green house.

**Kei**

I looked all around campus and found her nowhere to be seen! And school was over a half hour ago. It pained me that she wasn't near me. I decided to try the green house one more time just to be sure and sure enough she was, but to my surprise she was there staring at a paper on the coffee table and crying.

"Hikari what's wrong? I said going my way near to her. She looked shocked to see me and so pale as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Kei what are you doing here school ended already" she said sniffing and wiping her tears away

"I...uh... I could ask you the same thing miss rank two" I said trying to change the subject maybe she's just busy I thought and I would ask her about it later.

"Don't Call Me Miss Rank Two!" she said yelling at me. There was my Hikari

"Alright then how about a challenge? You win I won't call you rank 2 anymore" I said with an idea in mind.

She looked appalled. Like something was killing her inside. I wanted to go hug her and say I was sorry, but something in my mind stopped me. I always did this and she never got upset before?

"I'm sorry Kei I can't accept you challenge. I don't have time right now I won't be at school for the next three days cause something came up at home (she walked right passed me) I'll see you on Friday goodbye Kei." She said running out.

I couldn't believe it Hikari never backed out of a challenge in her life. Something was wrong and I needed to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (3 days later)

I awoke extremely tired that morning. I had been packing and avoiding my friends for the last three days I was stressed out. Today was my last day and I was going to try and make the most of it. I gave myself a pep talk and got in the shower and got ready. I had thought of a way to tell all of them I'm leaving; so I got everyone a gift and I was going to give it to them at the end of the day. I walked to school with a smile on my face when I was stopped and was pulled into a bush, I was about to scream then I saw who it was.

"Yahiro what are you doing here I'm leaving today unhappily ok so what is it!" I said angry

"I just wanted to make sure, do not let your feelings get in the way today or there will be consequences." he got up and left.

I sat there and walked slowly to school I was already late, but I didn't care it then started to rain. _so much for a positive day! _When I got to school I got a pass and went to second period Science. I walked into the class which was all special A people plus a couple others. I opened the door soaking wet and all eyes were on me I gave the teacher my pass and sat down. I took a glance at Kei and to my surprise he was staring at me with sympathy and concern. I knew it was killing him and I hated this. The one thing I will never get to tell him because of this was how I felt. The rest of the day went by fast. I went to my last period which was free period in the green house. I went inside and was happy to find everyone there.

"Hello guys I would like to tell you all something very important, but first here." I gave everyone a gift; Tadashi a shark tooth necklace, Akira a fancy new cook book, Ryuu a book on exotic animals, Jun a violin case, Memgumi a new notebook and lastly I gave Kei his present. He opened it to find a locket with his and my picture inside on the outside it had K and H on it. It was the only way to tell him how I felt without really saying it. He looked up with confusion.

"Now for my news I... I will be leaving this school and S.A... I will be moving to nearby city and going to a special school there... I... I'm sorry I've kept this all from you... I didn't know how to tell you, but it's for the best I'll miss you all so much and I'll never forget S.A...Goodbye." I said crying and running out.

"Hikari wait!" Kei said running out of the greenhouse after her. I won't lose her without knowing why. It was raining and Kei chased Hikari half way down the road in the pouring rain. Hikari turned around and waited for him to catch up.

"Kei stop following me please this is what's best." Hikari said holding back tears and looking down

"Hikari please stop this isn't you there has to be a reason for you leaving. I know you wouldn't leave here for the world so tell me!" I said angry

"Kei I'm sorry, but I think its best I move on...I... I want you to have this (Hikari gave Kei an envelope) I was going to send it, but it might be best you take it now it will explain a little of what is going on (she walks up to him and hugs him tight and whispers in his ear _"I love you"_)

Hikari looked up with tears in her eyes and backed away from the embrace and ran. Kei stood there alone rain pouring on him, but he didn't care. He dropped to his knees and silently cried to himself. The girl he loved more than anything just admitted having the same feelings and left him forever. He felt his heart break into pieces. Then he remembered that Hikari gave him that envelope. He sat on the stoop of the side walk in the pouring rain and opened it. He was surprised when he read it. It said...

_Dear Kei,_

_I have known you for most of my life. I would just like to say that I guess I will always be Miss Rank two. I have to go to a new school and a new town._

_I don't want to...I have to... and it pains me that I was so oblivious to your feelings and when I suddenly started realizing them I was told I had to leave, but I want you to know that my parents didn't tell me to go so don't blame them, someone else did. If I don't go let's just say bad things happen for a reason and you have to do things that kill you so they won't. The reason I wrote this was because I wanted to say I love you more than anything in the world and that locket is a small symbol of it. I will never forget you and maybe one day we will meet again, but most likely never again I love you, and I guess this is goodbye._

_Love always, _

_Hikari_

I tightened my grip on the paper. The thought of never seeing her again stabbed through my heart. I got up and stared at the sky and made a vow that day.

"I will find you and I promise whoever threatened you to leave will forever pay!"


	5. Chapter 5

****Chapter 5 (6 months later)****

It had been six months since I left S.A and I was miserable. I lived in my own little apartment behind the school which I would walk to everyday, but you see what the school forgot to tell me was all the other 6 smartest students had just graduated so I went to classes by myself and I had no friends. I was ranked number one student **(you would think she'd be overjoyed)**. The only good thing was they did have a green house. It wasn't as elegant as the other one but it was beautiful and I liked it. It was the only place that reminded me of home. The uniform for special students was black instead of white and I could always be easy to find. Nothing about this school I liked, but if it kept my friends and family safe then fine. I was on my way to school one morning when I was pulled into the trees.

"Let go of me you creep!" I said elbowing the person and turning around. My eyes grew when I saw a familiar person holding onto his side.

"Yahiro what are you doing here leave me be I have done everything you asked!" I said quiet loudly. He looked at me and smiled evilly "You really are stupid you still haven't figured it out." he said.

"Figured what out?" I said getting angrier.

"I think it's time I told you it seems only fair right...there is no person or people after you anyone after your family, but your friends are still a possibility."

"What are you saying...What is the meaning of this...Tell ME!" I said angry.

"Alright... Kei and the company did a transaction a couple moths back and if it goes through it means he will become more rich then my family and I will lose money...I thought what a good idea to use the thing he loves against him...ever since you left he has had everything put on hold giving me time to think of a clever plan...if you tell him any of this or go back your friends will get hurt and I will make you watch! Understood?"

"Yes...I do" I said holding back tears. I looked up to see he had left. I left and continued my way to school silently crying. He lied and I fell for it. I am so stupid!

I was told yesterday to meet in the office that morning so I made my way there still silently crying. I walked in and shut the door, but when I turned around I could have died there on the spot. There in front of me were all 6 S.A members and they stared at me in shock. None of us said anything.

"Welcome Hikari I'm glad you could make it. I would like to introduce you to S.A. They will be staying and studying here for 2 months and I would like you to show them around ok." the principle said to me.

"Uh... ...I...I Uhh can't... I just remembered I have to go somewhere today" I said quickly thinking of an excuse that sadly didn't work that well.

"Oh...Well take them to the green house tell them a little about the school...then you can leave and there will be no buts about it understood?" he said looking at me. I nodded and told them to follow me it was very quiet. We were 5 feet from the green house when I saw Yahiro jump out of the forest.

"EEK, save me Hikari..." Akira screamed everyone else stared.

"Uhh... Would please all go inside for a moment" everyone did except Kei.

"That meant you as well..." I said trying to get him to leave when I just wanted to embrace him and cry.

"Not until I get answers from you about what's going on and he is my cousin..." he said I turned around to find Yahiro right in front of me.

"Hello Hikari I guess I forgot to mention S.A was coming here for two months he he... I just wanted to stop by and make sure you do as your told and remember what I said "Kachi no nai" he walked away. I made fist with my hands and tried not to cry. I counted to ten in my head and realest my fist. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I still kept my head down.

"Hikari please...I...I... need answers we all do...we haven't seen or spoken to you for 6 months...you told me how you felt and then just got up and left...please whatever it is I will help you...just please." he asked.

"Kei... I can't." I said walking to the green house.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6***

I got inside and told everyone about are school. They took it well, but I could tell they were all worried and confused. I sat there for a moment and thought about me... I wasn't a sniveling weakling I was strong and independent and I shouldn't let Yahiro boss me around!

"Guys...I'm so sorry for what has happened and what I did to you all...but I had to do it and I'm sorry and now I'm going to make things right...ok let me start from the beginning..." I told them everything and when I was finished they had either shocked, sympathetic or sad faces. I ran up to all of them and gave them one giant hug. We all cried and were happy to be together again.

"Now if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to." I got up and walked out the door.

"Hikari wait! I turned around to see Kei walk up to me and he did the unexpected he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. It felt like the world was spinning and I had waited so long for that. I didn't push away I wrapped my arms around his neck and took on the moment. I kissed him back it was like electricity going all through my body. We broke away and he smiled at me

"You don't know how long I have waited to do that. Now I'm going with you and were going to fix this together and I won't take no for an answer." he said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said

We began our journey to find Yahiro and when we reached his house we stopped and strategized. Then we entered his house and waited for the servant to fetch him. He came out of the hall and looked surprised.

"Hello Yahiro long time no see." I said with a smile

"Why hello Hikari...Cousin to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He said

"Yahiro I want to talk business with you...you know about are little agreement." I said

"Ahh I hope you're not thinking of backing out because you know what will happen if you do." he said

"I am not scared of you anymore and you can't control me!" I said, and walked up to him and slapped him across the face

"Women should know there place and I guess I will have to show you "Kachi no nai" " he said about slap me until an angry Kei took his hand and bent it backwards

"You do not call her that. She is not worthless she is the most intelligent and smartest person I know and she left to protect all of us. You should have dealt with me not her, you did all of this and hurt so many people and for what a few lousy dollars. To me you are the one who is worthless!" He said

I was shocked and touched I knew it pained him when I left, but I never knew how much. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt so I put my hand on his arm and said…

"Kei please stop it's not worth it! It's all over no one else will get hurt just stop please..." I said putting a tighter grip on his shoulder. Kei looked at Yahiro and let him go. He knew what was said was needed to be said and took my hand and we began to walk out when Yahiro spoke

"Just a word of caution dear cousin you can't protect those who are close to you and the company forever so watch your back... you as well Hikari-chan." He said disappearing into the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter 7***

We left the mansion and just walked. It was quiet for a long time, but I needed to talk so I knew exactly where to go. We went into the park and then deep into the woods.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" Kei said jokingly.

"No just come on...trust me" I said

"Always" Kei whispered. I decided not to say anything I just blushed and kept moving. We came to a section of the woods where it was just a wall of vines I found the part that pulled the vines apart and lead him through a tunnel behind it we walked till we came to the end of the cave with more vines.

"Ok close your eyes please." I said with a smile

"Why would I do that?" he said acting stupid.

"Just do it" I said getting a bit anxious.

He quietly laughed and did as I asked. When I was sure he wasn't looking I led him past the curtain of vines which led to a beautiful site beyond your imagination. It was a medium sized lake that shined like diamonds with a garden surrounding it with roses and lilies and so many more. There was a large grass cliff that went a little over the lake. And all around it was a large circle of trees. There in the opposite corner of the lake was a giant willow tree. When Kei finally opened his eyes they almost fell out of his sockets because of how amazed he was. I took his hand and walked him to the willow tree and we both sat down.

***SA***

"Hikari how on earth did you find this place?" he asked still amazed

"Well actually the day after I moved here I got so upset again like I had been doing since I got here and I ran out of my apartment and after an hour of running I ran into this place and I've been coming here ever since."

"Hikari...I'm so sorry I promise Yahiro will never hurt you again, please I can't bear the thought of not being near you again...come back to SA" he said small tears falling from his soft cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you all...I missed you every day I only hoped you would find me one day...I..I..." I got up and embraced him and buried my face in his chest and just let the water fall of tears stream down my face. I was so happy to be with him again and I was so happy to go home.

"Shhh...Shhh its ok Hikari...No one will hurt or make you do anything ever again...everything will be fine." Kei said stroking my hair gently and tightening in the embrace. I felt so happy to breathe at that moment.

****Kei****

I couldn't have been happier I was with the one person I cherished the most in my heart. I continued to stroke her beautiful long raven black hair and tell her everything was ok. I knew for a fact it would be no matter what Yahiro said nothing n this world will separate me from Hikari nothing. I finally noticed she stopped crying and I lifted her up so she was facing me because I wanted to give her something.

"Hikari look!" I said pointing to the sun setting around the circle of trees. Its glare shining on the lake was dazzling. Hikari looked up and her eyes widened she must have thought it was the most beautiful setting in the world. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out a rectangular shaped box.

"Hikari I want you to have this." she turned to me and her eyebrow went up questioning the box, but she took it and opened it. Several minutes later after her just staring at it small tears filled her eyes and she picked it up out of the box. It was a copy of the exact same locket she gave me when she left. I vowed whenever I saw her again I would give it to her.

"Hikari I hate you, I love you, and I can't live without you. You are the light in my life and the key to my heart... and I will never forget it." I said taking the locket and outing it around her neck.

"Kei I love you too!" she said. I then slowly leaned in and did what I had wanted to for so long I kissed her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I wanted to protect her and that was exactly what I was going to do. Because you see people make many mistakes they regret in life, but when it comes to love you will get a second chance.


End file.
